


HAIKYUU NSFW: ONE SHOTS.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: here is a compilation of my one shots that I have posted on instagram.instagram: @gomen.sukidayo
Kudos: 23





	1. good girl. [ haiba alisa x reader ]

the sun softly casted a glow on her exposed skin. you couldn’t help give into the greediness and slip the blanket lower to reveal more of her. you slowly trailed a finger down her back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. you leaned down to lay a soft kiss on her shoulder before sliding your fingers through her hair so you’d see her face better. “good morning.”  
  
a soft smile curved upwards on her lips. “morning.”   
  
you were hit with a sudden urge to claim her as yours like you did the night before as you stared at her beauty. you nudged your face against hers gently, enclosing her lips with yours, as you turn her over.   
  
her slender fingers raced up your arms and around your neck, hiding themselves into your hair as your tongues entangled with one another. she sighed your name softly as you parted.   
  
you looked down at her, seeing the expression she would only make when she’s fully kissed. “you look beautiful, alisa.” a furious blush burned on her cheeks and she turned her head away causing you to smirk with playful mischief. “you’re really going to be shy with me right now?”   
  
“n-no…” she muttered in response.   
  
you clicked your tongue and caressed her sides in a comforting act of affection. “don’t lie to me, you know what’ll happen…” you slowly slid your hand downward until your fingers grazed her lips teasingly.   
  
she whimpered under your touch, gazing up at you with a look of pleasure. “no, you’d have to remind me.”   
  
you slipped a finger into her, massaging her insides as you rested your forehead against hers, meeting her heated gaze with your own. “i think i can do that.”   
  
she bit her lip, trying to muffle the pretty sounds that tried to escape her lips. your name left her parted lips in a sigh.  
  
“yes?” you responded with a teasing tone as you picked up your pace with one hand and grabbed what you needed from the nightstand with the other. you pulled back and prepared yourself (whether it’s a strap on and/or condom). you spread her legs and teased your tip at her entrance.   
  
“don’t tease me!” she whimpered out in a breathless whisper.   
  
you chose to ignore her plea and slowly slipped into her, watching her eyes stare up at you lustfully. you bit your lip and thrusted into her carefully, gripping her waist for support.   
  
“d-don’t go too fast, lyovochka might hear!” she hissed quietly, arching her back against you.   
  
you grunted, “he won’t care… but if you want to be so secretive about it..” your hand slid up across her bare chest and enclosed around her pretty neck, gripping carefully as you kept a steady pace. her soft moans barely escaped her lips. you teased her lips open with your thumb, slipping it into her mouth and pressing it against her tongue. “that’s my good girl…”   
  
from the look in her eyes; it was evident that her body was pulling her closer to ecstasy. her pretty moans and whimpers vibrated against your thumb. you could feel her body tense up as you thrust into her deeply then crumble in your hands as she released.   
  
“who said you could release without my permission?” you demanded in a soft, soothing tone.   
  
she looked up at you with a hint of fear in her eyes as she hesitated to respond. “y-you…?” her clear blue eyes sparkled with mischief.   
  
“guess i need to remind you how to be a good girl then…” you growled under your breath, a smirk playing on your lips, before turning her over to show her that she’s yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: october 3, 2020


	2. stream. [ kozume kenma x reader ]

you looked down at yourself, admiring the cute little kitten costume you slipped on. you dressed in a cute little get-up with black lacy gaiters and wristbands, lacey choker to match, kitten ears, and a cute black tail. you couldn't help but get giddy at the sight. you wanted to show your boyfriend so you glided out to where he was streaming and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "hi, puddinnnn'~ look at what i have on!" 

"y/n, i'm streaming right now...." he mumbled as his fingers danced across his keyboard. he glanced up when he had the chance and touched the kitten ears that were propped on your head gently. "cute..." he then went back to his game.

you pouted at the uninterested response you got and stalked off, getting upset. "boo..." you flopped onto the couch, taking your phone out to scroll through social media. you picked at the lacy gaiter as a post caught your eye. you bit your lip, reading the post again, then glanced back at kenma who was absorbed in his game. you set your phone down and slowly made your way under his desk, sliding your hands up his thighs. 

you heard him take a sharp inhale as he glanced down at you. "what're you doing, baby?" 

"don't mind me," you whispered, palming his dick through his sweats. you pulled down his clothes at a slow pace, sliding your hand across his length before enclosing your lips over his tip. teasingly, you slid your tongue over his tip as you slid your hand up and down his shaft. once you had enough with his tip, you started to bob your head up and down his dick. your tongue swirled around his girth as it started to harden from your light teasing. 

the sound of his fingers hitting the keys stopped. he then proceed to use his mouse for a moment before he pulled back to pull you up onto his lap. he sat you down, facing his setup. "is this what you wanted, my dirty little kitten?" he pressed, taking hold of your chin to make you look straight at the camera. 

a furious blush crept up to your face as you thought that he was still live. "k-kenma!" 

"don't back down now, kitten," he demanded, slipping his fingers in your mouth and pressing them on your tongue. he used his other hand to move the fabric that covered your pretty, throbbing hole. 

"w-wait! i'm not wet y-yet," you pleaded against his fingers. he slipped his fingers out of your mouth and into you. it took every bit of your willpower not to scream with pleasure as his fingers made hard circles inside of you. "nngh~" you moaned out shyly, remembering that he was streaming. the idea of numerous people watching kenma ruin you left you feeling more excited and horny. 

"don't be shy, show me how much of a dirty slut my kitten really is," he growled lowly into your ear, making you shiver in delight. he thrusted his fingers, rubbing against your tight walls. 

"ahh~ kenma~" you moaned out, leaning back against him for support as you melted at his touch. you shamelessly moved your hips to the rhythm of his fingers, watching yourself crumble at the touch of his fingertips through the monitor. 

he slipped his fingers out of you and shoved them into your mouth, making you taste your juices that coat them. he used his other hand to spread your legs wide for everyone to see you in all your glory. he slid his dick painstakingly slow against your folds, muttering into your ear seductively, "is this what you want, my slutty kitten...?" 

"mmn~" you moaned, sucking on his fingers. both saliva and your juices slid down his arm and onto your costume. 

he pressed his tip in before rolling his hips into you, groaning as you gripped onto him. "f-fuck..." 

you moaned his name against his fingers as he pumped his dick into you, gripping your thigh tightly with his free hand. your eyes started to water as you arched your back against him, but he pulled you back against him to restrict your movements. 

"naughty kittens don't get the privilege to move," he growled into your ear. he kept his hold on your stomach when he took his fingers out of your mouth to pry your legs apart again. 

your body so badly wanted to move as he pounded into your throbbing hole, but the restriction made it difficult. you moaned and whimpered, burying your face into his neck. "i-i w-wanna cum daddy!" 

"only good kittens get to cum," he retorted, keeping his pace steady once he noticed you were close. he thrusted deep into you, your walls hugging his dick as it plunged in and out of you. 

you gasped and held onto the arms of his chair, trying to hold it in. it was hopeless, because the pleasure became overbearing and you ended up releasing at the same time. you heard him groan against your hair as you felt his body finally relax. you left a soft kiss on his neck as you glanced at the monitor. as your mind started to clear, you finally noticed that he wasn't actually live, but was just recording. "... you snake," you whined, gently hitting his chest. 

he noticed what you were referring to and nuzzled his nose against yours. "something to watch later so i can be reminded how naughty my little kitten is." he helped you up carefully and slapped your ass. "go get cleaned up, i'll be there in a sec." 

you pouted, but was slightly relieved that you weren't actually live on his gaming stream. "okay, hurry up puddin'."

as you were about to step away, he took hold of your tail and tugged you back to him. 

"hm?" 

"you forgot something," he said innocently as he pulled you down to him, capturing your lips with his in a sweet, swift kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: october 18, 2020


	3. you're mine. [ iwaizumi hajime x reader ]

after a warm and relaxing shower, i lathered up some lotion onto my body. i was humming to myself until something slid over my eyes, startling me. “um… hello?” i asked out loud, gently touching the fabric. 

i felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered into it in a sultry voice. “miss me?” he carefully tied the cloth around my head before sliding his hands down my body at a leisurely pace. 

i bit my lip from smiling as excitement bubbled inside me. “yes,” i responded eagerly. “welcome home, hajime! i didn’t hear you come in.” 

there was a moment of silence before he captured my lips with his in a sweet, brief kiss. “you’re so cute.” his familiar scent engulfed my senses as he pulled me back onto his shoulder, kissing me again. this time the kiss was more passionate than the previous one as he cupped my neck with one hand and undid my towel with his other. “and so pretty…” he muttered against my lips. 

i blushed furiously as i leaned up to nip at his lip. 

suddenly he pinned me down onto the bed, his lips fluttering kisses all over my body sending butterflies storming in my stomach. his lips slightly brushed against my burning skin, nipping at the places he knew were sensitive. goosebumps were left in his wake as he claimed my body as his. i gasped as he teased my nipple with his teeth, feeling his fingers graze against my excited and throbbing core. he then slipped his fingers into my mouth, making me lick them up. “that’s a good little pup,” he commented before slipping his fingers out and sliding them into me with ease. 

i whimpered under his control, feeling as he pumped his fingers into me. i couldn’t help but grind my hips against his fingers, feeling myself get lost in the pleasure he was giving me. “h-hajime,” i moaned out helplessly. the sound of him unzipping his pants made me anticipate what was going to happen next. 

he sat down on the edge of the bed before commanding me to sit. i sucked in a breath, biting my smirk as i slowly took a seat on his lap. he gripped my hips and slowly lowered my body onto his hardened dick. i felt my walls grip onto it, making him groan in pleasure right in my ear. i moaned in response, getting aroused by his vocals. “now, ride me.” 

a furious blush rose up to my cheeks as i started to do what he wanted me to do. “y-yes sir.” his strong arm circled around my stomach to keep me close to his body as i bounced onto his dick, feeling it slide in and out of me with each bounce. 

he bucked his hips upwards, meeting my bounces, while he reached up and grabbed my neck. “who’s daddy’s dirty slut?” he whispered seductively into my ear. 

i couldn’t help, but gasp. “m-me, sir,” i responded helplessly as i rode him as best as i could with him restraining me. 

he held me down, bucking his hips into me deeper as he groaned into my ear. “say that again.” 

“i’m daddy’s dirty slut,” i moaned out loudly as his dick rubbed up against my aroused g-spot. in this position, he had the full advantage to make me crumble in his fingertips and he knew that very well. i gasped and whimpered, arching my back as his thrusts quickened in pace. “s-sir! right there please!” 

“i want you to beg for it, pup,” he demanded in my ear. his low groans, as well as the sounds of my moans and the lewd sound of our bodies meeting and parting filled the room, only added to my excitement as we kept pace with one another. 

“ahh~ nngh,” i moaned, breathing heavily. i closed my eyes, trying to concentrate as he penetrated deep inside me. “p-please sir, fuck me like a dirty, s-slutty puppy i am!” i couldn’t stop moaning as his dick pressed itself against my g-spot. i tilted my head back onto his shoulder, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. he kept his pace even as i felt myself unravel onto him. my body slightly shook in his arms as i came. 

“that’s my good pup,” he grunted, keeping up with his even pace. i couldn’t help but cum more as his dick rubbed against my walls, stimulating my body. after a moment, i finally felt his thrusts get sloppier. he slammed my hips down onto his lap, making me scream out his name, as he came deep inside me. i panted, feeling his juice overflow and drip out of me. he carefully uncovered my eyes before kissing me. 

i turned my upper body towards him, deepening the kiss further. “i want more, please,” i asked against his lips, wrapping my arm around his head. 

he chuckled against my lips, pecking them between words. “only if you say you’re mine.”   
“i’m yours, now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: november 6, 2020


	4. surprise visit. [ oikawa toru x reader ]

an overwhelming feeling of missing my boyfriend overcame me as i entered my apartment after a long day at school. i was contemplating on whether or not i should take a bath now or after dinner as i walked into my room. i ran a hand through my hair as i turned on the lights to my room. my eyes widened at the sight lying on my bed. “am i dreaming…? or did i manifest you or something?”

he pouted and sat upright, not pleased with my reaction. he took out the rose he was biting on before he said, “that’s no way to greet your boyfriend who’s naked on your bed.”

i looked at him with my mouth agape. “shouldn’t you be in argentina?”

“i wanted to come visit you on our two year anniversary!” he complained, pouting some more.

i pinched myself to make sure that i wasn’t dreaming and once i realized that i wasn’t, i squealed and threw myself into his arms. “flattykawa!”

he gasped and flipped us over, pinning my arms over my head. “what did you just call me?”

i couldn’t help but snort. trying to hide my laughter, i mustered a nonverbal “i don’t know”.

he glowered down at me, searching my face for something unknown to me. “you don’t seem to miss me too much…” he said slowly as he peeled himself off my body.

“wait!” i started to protest, pulling him back to me. “i missed you a lot.” i cupped his face in the palm of my hands as i looked up at him. i carefully wrapped my legs around his waist just to make sure he wouldn’t get up again.

“okay, prove it,” he demanded, pouting down at me.

i slid my fingers through his silky hair as i pulled his face down to mine, pressing his lips against my own. slowly, i deepened the kiss as i pressed myself up against him as best as i could. “i missed you so much, toru…” i mumbled against his lips.

he took this advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth as his hands slid down my curves. his simple touch sent shivers down my spine. he slipped my jeans off before grinding his now hardened dick against my soaking panties. i couldn't help but moan at the sudden sensation that coursed through me as our bodies moved together.

we only parted for a split second as he pulled my shirt over my head before devouring my lips against. my fingers found their way through his hair as his hands roamed my body as if he was remembering each and every part of me. “t-toru…”

“i know…” he mumbled as he adjusted himself.

i bit my lip as i stared up at his face, suddenly feeling him enter me. i gasped and moaned out in pleasure, feeling him slowly slide into me fully.

“fuck, you’re so tight baby…” he muttered as he held himself there for a moment. “it feels like you’re sucking me whole…” he groaned as he slowly thrusted into me in short plunges.

moans fell hopelessly out of my lips as i felt each thrust increase in speed. i arched my back against him, wanting to feel more of him. i moaned out his name as i felt him rub up against my sensitive spot.

he pulled me into his arms as he carefully sat up in bed, pulling me onto his lap. “show me how much you missed me, princess.”

i bit my lip and gripped onto his shoulders as i rode him slowly, spelling out his full name with my hips. i stared directly into his eyes as i moaned helplessly, feeling myself get lost in the moment.

he bit his bottom lip as he gripped onto my waist, guiding my hips as he thrusted upwards into me. “that’s a good girl…” he groaned out, thrusting deep into me. he used his other hand to pull my head down to him, kissing me passionately as the sounds of our bodies meeting echoed throughout the room. the taste of his kisses and the feeling of him pounding into me left me feeling dizzy with pleasure.

as our lips parted, i threw my head back as another moan erupted from my throat. his feverish lips attacked my exposed neck he held my back for support. i rolled my hips onto his, gripping onto his knees for more support. i could feel myself wanting to release as his thrusts became sloppier. “i-i’m close baby~” i moan out, feeling myself tighten around his still thrusting dick.

he groaned against my neck, pulling my hips onto his for a final thrust before he exploded deep in me without warning.

i gasped at the sudden sensation, feeling his thick juices enter me. he continued to thrust into me, making the feeling of wanting to release increase. a shiver ran through my body as i felt myself release onto him, my body shaking in his arms. he held me firmly in his arms as the feeling washed over me. panting, i rested my head on the nook of his neck. “i love you so much, toru,” i whispered, breathlessly.

a breathless chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed the top of my head. “i love you too, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: november 18, 2020


	5. mingled breaths. [ iwaizumi x oikawa x reader ]

entering the dark apartment, muffled sounds of pleasure leaked out from the bedroom. i kicked off my shoes and hummed happily as i slowly approached. "babe, i'm home," i called out before i entered the bedroom. i walked right up to iwaizumi, taking his chin in my grasp to turn his face towards me before leaving a quick kiss on his lips. "i didn't know you were a bottom, oikawa," i teased as i walked past them, not even giving him another glance.

i felt oikawa stare at me in shock from his position on the bed. his legs were sprawled out and propped against his stomach as iwaizumi continued to thrust into him deeply. he tried to pull himself away as his words sputtered out from his lips. "w-wa-wait! iwa-chan, you're dating y/n?!"

i slowly peeled off my overcoat and tossed it onto a lone chair. i turned around and faced his flushed face, tilting my head slightly while i slowly unbuttoned my blouse. "is that a problem?" the words slipped between my lips softly as i crawled into bed next to him. "do you want him to stop?" i whispered seductively into his ear, running my fingers through his bangs that framed his handsome face. i grazed my lips against his ear teasingly as i looked up at iwaizumi. "do you wanna stop?"

"i don't really," iwaizumi responded with a shrug.

i turned to look down at oikawa whose head was cradled against my arm. my fingertips played with the ends of his hair, feeling each soft strand slip between my fingers. his head bumped into my arm occasionally as iwaizumi continued to drill into him. "it seems like he's giving it to you good, toru..." a strained groan slipped from his parted lips as iwaizumi thrusted into him once more. i took this chance to slyly slip my tongue between his parted lips and to toy with his. i felt iwaizumi grip my ankle and pull it over oikawa's body so that i was now straddling him.

"w-wait," oikawa said as he gently pushed me away. "are you sure this is okay?"

"are you okay with it?" i asked, turning to look up at iwaizumi.

he nodded and reached around to slip off my blouse, leaving me exposed in the pale moonlight that shone through the window. "i am."

"are you?" i turned to oikawa as i leaned back on iwaizumi. he skillfully took off the rest of my outfit, leaving featherlike kisses along my shoulder.

"yes..." he responded flushed, staring up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"so am i. we're all consenting to this then." i grabbed his hands and helped guide them across my body. once he got comfortable on his own, i reached behind me and pulled iwaizumi's face towards my own to kiss him passionately as i rolled my hips onto oikawa's throbbing dick. feeling iwaizumi's thrusts through oikawa only made my excitement grow.

iwaizumi growled lowly as he bit my bottom lip before pushing me down onto oikawa who pulled me to him. he then grabbed my arms behind my back. "oikawa, hold these." oikawa reached around me to restrict my arms as i turned to turn back to see what iwaizumi was planning. i felt him lift my hips a little until oikawa's throbbing dick entered me.

a whimpering moan spilled out of my mouth as i pressed my forehead against oikawa's. iwaizumi gripped my hips and pulled them down onto oikawa's, making him slide into me fully. our mingled breaths turned into moans as each time iwaizumi thrusted into oikawa, oikawa ended up bucking his hips into me. slowly i found myself riding the man below me while iwaizumi mercilessly drilled into him. i tried my best to escape my restraints but oikawa only let go for an exchange to hold hands. i sat up and bounced onto his dick, feeling his girth slide in and out against my sensitive walls that gripped onto him.

iwaizumi's breath fanned across my back as he wrapped an arm around my midriff. his wandering lips sent shivers throughout my whole body, leaving me a mess between these men. the room was filled with our mingled sounds of pleasure from skin to skin contact to moans and groans from each of us. his hand gripped onto my body as he released deep into oikawa who moaned in response. he kissed my shoulder blade before pushing me down onto oikawa once more.

oikawa accepted me with open arms. our bodies moved together and the sound of each thrust reverberated around the room. his kisses were gentle compared to iwaizumi's hungry ones, but they were soon interrupted by iwaizumi pushing his still hard dick between our lips. "iwaaaa~" oikawa faked a complaint, but i watched as his lips glided across his shaft.

"lick up all the cum off daddy's dick," iwaizumi's low voice demanded.

a smirk tugged on my lips before helping lick off of the remaining cum off the twitching shaft between us. strangled moans vibrated from my throat and onto iwaizumi's dick as oikawa's thrusts began to quicken. iwaizumi's hand slid to the back of my head, gripping onto my hair that left me a moaning mess. with oikawa drilling into me and iwaizumi gripping my hair, i felt a knot in my stomach unravel as i came. soon after, oikawa's hot, sticky juices flowed into me before he slowly pulled out. i breathed out a soft moan onto iwaizumi's tip as i felt his cum drip out of me and onto his lap.

"oh, we're not done yet." iwaizumi's voice was full of lust and i couldn't help the excitement that coursed through my body for the night to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: november 27, 2020


	6. mingled breaths 2. [ iwazumi x oikawa x reader ]

fumbling with my keys, i held my phone in between the side of my face and my shoulder. once i got the front door open, i put my keys away and held my phone. “yeah, i just got home.” suddenly, a pair of arms engulfed me in their warmth. with furrowed eyebrows, i turned around. “what’re yo-” soft lips cut me off as they pressed themselves against my own. pulling back in shock, my eyes focused up on the dark chocolate ones that grinned back down at me. “i thought you were still in argentina?”

“yahoo~ surprise!” oikawa cheered as he reached down to lift me up in his arms. he strode into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. “i wanted to come visit.”

instinctively i wrapped my limbs around his fit body. “i uh… i’ll call you later,” i said, hanging up my phone. “iwa, i’m home! i brought back a lost puppy.”

“is that so?” iwaizumi questioned as he pulled himself up onto the pull up bar he installed on the doorway to the bedroom. the midday sun hit his body at just the right places. sweat glistened off his toned body as they bulged with each pull up. he made quiet grunts that got oikawa to stop in his tracks and openly gawk at him. “why’s he carrying you anyway?” he asked, hopping down from the bar. he picked up a stray shirt to wipe away the sweat from his face.

“wanted to romantically whisk away y/n, iwa-chan~” oikawa said between pouted lips. “outta the way.” he pushed past iwaizumi and gently tossed me onto the bed.

i watched with curious eyes as he swiftly took off his shirt. “and what are we doing now?” i asked with a raised eyebrow.

“OI! what do you think you’re doing?!” iwaizumi shouted as he marched into the bedroom. he angrily whipped the shirt he used to wipe his sweat off onto oikawa’s face which left a red mark.

i snorted, trying to contain my laughter, and inched off the bed. i leaned up, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. “i think i know what you’re talking about…” slowly, i trailed light kisses across his face until i grazed my lips on his.

he leaned down to deepen the kiss. his fingers tangling themselves into my hair as his hand cradled the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. his other hand traveled up the hoodie i was wearing and skillfully peeled it off my body, leaving me in shorts.

in the midst of getting lost in oikawa’s sweet kisses, i could hear iwaizumi grab something from the nightstand and the bed creak underneath his weight. i could feel his hand wrap around my wrist before he pulled me away from oikawa and down onto him. “babe,” i called out, breathlessly. my fingertips lightly brushed against his lips, after he licked them, as i stared into his lustful eyes.

he broke eye contact and looked up at oikawa. “i get front, got it?”

oikawa smirked and gave a peace sign, grabbing the bottle iwaizumi tossed beside him. “that’s what we agreed on last time.”

“come here,” iwaizumi demanded. he cupped my chin in his hand, pulling my face back to his. his kisses were hungry and i was willing to feed that hunger. “open for daddy,” he grunted against my lips, tugging my chin down so that my mouth opened for him. he lapped at my tongue, earning a moan that faded into his mouth.

i felt oikawa lift my hips as he slipped off the rest of my clothes before his tongue played with my other set of lips. i gripped onto iwaizumi’s shoulders, trembling between their hungry lips. “nngh~” a moan escaped my lips as oikawa’s tongue playfully slid against my throbbing walls. as his tongue danced around, he used his thumb to caress my throbbing bud. his fingers soon replaced his tongue and his lips encircled around iwaizumi’s awaiting dick.

“put it in, oikawa,” iwaizumi commanded, staring up at me as i melted on top of him. he slid his thumb into my mouth, massaging it against my tongue, as oikawa lowered my hips onto iwaizumi’s stiff dick.

my eyes rolled to the back of my head as it slid all the way into me. a muffled moan vibrated against iwaizumi’s thumb as drool dripped down his arm. my senses were dizzy from their lips that i didn’t realize that they were now both naked and ready to go.

“that’s my good girl.” he pulled me down onto him, causing me to lift my hips a bit. “your turn.”

i gasped at the realization, but it was stifled by iwaizumi’s thumb. i felt oikawa’s hand caress my side down to my ass before slapping it, making me whimper. soon his hand spread my cheeks apart and i heard him spit then the sound of the bottle squirting as he drenched his dick and my ass.

“ready, cutie…?” oikawa whispered seductively into my ear. slowly he pushed into me, gripping my waist for support.

my face was flushed as i held onto iwaizumi. “nngh... ahh~” i breathed out, moaning out loud. with it still being day time, everything was easily seen. my eyes focused on iwaizumi’s flushed face as oikawa slowly thrusted into me until i got used to his girth.

“that’s a good girl...” iwaizumi cooed before he started to thrust into me as well.

i felt oikawa’s breath fan across my back as he started to pick up the pace. “such a pretty girl, you are...” he complimented between grunts. he reached around and his hand wrapped itself around my neck, carefully pulling me upwards. his fingers squeezed at my airway as he choked me.

i whimpered and moaned, trying to catch my breath, while holding onto oikawa’s wrist. waves of ecstasy rushed through my body as they both mercilessly thrusted deep into me.

“f-fuck iwa, i can feel you,” oikawa grunted against my back.

iwaizumi groaned in response. he leaned up, capturing one of my nipples between his teeth. he teased and pulled before sucking on it as he pounded up into me.

i used my other hand to steady myself between them. sounds of the bed creaking with each thrust and our bodies meeting together reverberated around the room and spilled out the open doorway. they fell into sync with one another, making me gasp for air as they both moved at the same time.

“right there, princess?” oikawa cooed, catching onto my helplessness to form words.

i nodded, moaning both their names. i couldn’t help but notice that once iwaizumi pulled back, there were marks all over my chest. i leaned down and pressed my forehead against his, our breaths mingling with one another.

“fuck…” iwaizumi groaned as he tensed beneath me. his thrusts started becoming sloppy until he came into me, causing me to cum. “shit.”

a shuddering moan escaped my lips as i felt my own body tense. oikawa continued to thrust into me, riding my high longer as i continued to release onto iwaizumi. after a few more, oikawa’s thrusts became sloppy until he came too. “i w-want more…” i breathed out, laying my head on iwaizumi’s sweaty, broad chest. i glanced at both of them, seeing them both smirking at each other.

“anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: november 28. 2020


	7. my favorite taste. [ kageyama tobio x reader ]

skimming through his problems, i finally found no mistakes. i looked up from his work book and gave him a smile. “see? hard work pays off and if it doesn’t make sense, substitute items with things you like.”

“mm…” he mumbled, twirling his pencil between his fingers.

i pinched his arm gently, making him straighten up in his seat. “c’mon. we’ve been practicing a lot and if you don’t pass this test, coach ukai will get mad at you for missing practice like you almost did in our first year.” it was now our third year and he was still having trouble with school work.

“HEY!” he complained, grabbing my hand away from his arm. “ugh yeah i get it, i’m just tired of studying.”

adjusting my hand in his, i laced my fingers through his. “then how about we take a break?”

“please,” he whined. he closed the distance between us and buried his face in the crook of my neck. our joint hands lightly fell onto his lap.

“k-kageyama…” i uttered, embarrassed with his actions. i glanced around, seeing no one in sight. out of embarrassment, i tried to let go of his hand which only made him grip onto it tighter. “w-what’re you doing?”

“i’m in the mood…” he muttered into my neck, his breath tickling me.

my breath got caught in my throat once he uttered those words. “w-what’re you going to do about it?” the thought of us being intimate with one another never crossed my mind. he was always the king of the court, busy with volleyball, and i was just another friend of his. it was only by chance that we found ourselves in this situation just because he needed a tutor.

“can you help me?” he pulled back, his blueberry eyes peering at me from under his long eyelashes.

i glanced around once more as my thoughts ran through my mind until i finally came to a decision. i bit my lip and my eyes finally landed back on his. i pried my hand away from his once more and carefully reached over to undo his pants.

“what’re you doing?” he asked, watching me take his dick out of his boxers.

“i’m helping you,” i said quietly as i leaned over, carefully spitting on his tip. i leaned back to make sure we didn't look suspicious and slowly lathered my saliva over his shaft. with a slow pace, i stroke his shaft. after a few pumps, i massaged my thumb against his throbbing tip teasingly.

he bit his lip as a quiet groan vibrated from his throat. “shit…” he hissed quietly.

i nuzzled my nose against the side of his face, my hand slowly picking up speed. “you’re doing so good…” i praised him. with each pump, i felt his hips buck against my hand slightly. in the midst of things, i found myself getting excited. i nibbled teasingly on his earlobe, jerking him off as discreeting as i could.

“fuck it,” i heard him muttered before he grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his lap.

“k-kageyama?!” i questioned him in a hushed shout. “what’re you doi-” he pulled me down towards his face, cutting me off with a swift kiss. without hesitation, i returned his kiss with my own need.

he reached around and lifted my skirt. he peeled back my underwear before adjusting me so that his tip teased my entrance. his other hand gripped my waist, guiding me down onto him.

i felt myself tense as he glided into me. a stray moan betrayed me as it left my lips and disappeared into his. i gripped onto his shoulders as he urged me to ride him. slowly, i found myself getting use to his girth.

he made quiet grunts as he held me by my waist. the chair beneath us squeaked with each bounce, making it harder to stay quiet. his lustful eyes watched me as i leaned back onto the table and rolled my hips onto his. he lifted my skirt to reveal his dick thrusting in and out of me.

quick and quiet huffs, i threw my head back as i gripped onto the table for support. i covered my mouth to muffle a moan that threatened to escape when he teased my clit with his thumb. underneath me, i felt his thighs tense.

he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms securely around my body as he buried his face into the crook of my neck once more. his thrusts quicken until he slipped out. i felt his dick twitch against my ass and heard him groan my name against my skin. his sticky, hot cum shot up onto my exposed ass before dripping down onto his lap.

carefully, i cradled his face in my hands and brought his face up to mine. his lips had a faint taste of milk and from that moment, i decided that that was my favorite taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: november 28, 2020


	8. yes, sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n was being a tease and kenma needed to show her where her place was.

sitting at the foot of the bed, i watched patiently as he approached me. i blushed as he slowly undid his burberry tie and reached towards me to wrap it around my wrists. i bit my lip, fidgeting slightly.

"will you be a good girl now?" he asked, watching me with a patient eye. he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. i was teasing him while he was on a business call earlier until he told me to undress and wait for him in the bedroom.

i wriggled my wrists against his tie a little, replying, "yes."

"what was that?" he tested, raising an eyebrow.

i bit my lip harder and watched him, wondering if i should test him further. "... yes sir."

"that's a good kitten," he said softly as he reached towards me. his nimble fingers caressed my chin upwards until my eyes met his own cat-like ones. "and what do good little kittens get?"

"rewards." the word left my lips as a dreamy sigh. i felt as if i was compelled to lean in closer to him, breathing in his scent.

he noticed what i was trying to do and smirked, leaning back as my lips were about to touch his. "and what're you doing, princess?"

a whine reverberated from the back of my throat as i looked up at him with pleading eyes. "please sir..."

something flashed in his eyes once he heard my pleads. he pushed me down onto the bed and pulled me up towards the headboard by his tie, my bare back sliding against the silk sheets. i watched as he tied the other end of his tie onto the headboard. he then climbed over my now trembling body, his cool hands trailing down my body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

another whimper escaped my lips as i shivered under his gentle, teasing touch. "k-kenma..." i whimpered out, watching him.

he grazed his lips up the center of my body, leaving me shivering in pleasure. his eyes never left mine as he slowly made his way back up. our breaths mingled together for just a second before he swept me into a fierce kiss. i blushed at how desperate my breathy sighs and gasps sounded. after an intensely greedy kiss, my body was still electrified to the core. kenma touched my lips, where just a trace of his kiss remained. the sudden, intense kiss stole my breath away, and the taste of him was almost too perfect to bear. our lips parted and came together again and again. at last we stopped, somehow, our lips still closed they were almost touching. i could taste his breath each time i breathed in. my whole body was trembling as i stared into his eyes.

"i-i want it, please," i begged him, my voice slightly hoarse from all the kissing. i watched as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. the sound of him unzipping his pants and him pulling them down only made me more excited. i felt him tease me with his tip making my pussy throb with excitement. "a-are you going to keep your suit on?"

"isn't that what you wanted, my slutty kitten?" he asked, smirking down at me.

i bit my lip, blushing furiously. it was something that i wanted. he looked so fine in his suit. i moaned out his name once his tip slipped its way into me. he then reached up and cupped my chin, making me look right up at him as he started to thrust into me in a steady rhythm.

"f-fuck... you're sucking me in, y/n," he hissed under his breath as he plunged deep into me. he slid his arm under one of my legs and lifted it, gaining him better access.

i gasped, feeling each thrust stretch my walls to accommodate his stiff dick rubbing against me. i struggled against his tie, wanting to run my fingers through his hair and my nails down his chest. i whined, trying to loosen my restraints.

kenma tightened his tie around my wrist and slowed his pace. "you're being naughty, kitten."

"s-sorry," i whined, moving my hips. "d-don't tease me..." he continued to tease me at a slow pace, hovering over me. "SIR, sir. please sir!" i begged.

a smirk suddenly appeared on his face and his pace quickened. "that's a good girl..." he groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his breath tickling my skin. he panted quietly, gripping my hips for support.

moans reverberated from my throat, my body tensing once it hit its limit. "k-kenma!" i gasped out his name as my body started to shake from cumming. i panted, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes once i realized he wasn't stopping.

his grip tightened and after a few pumps, he pulled out to cum all over my stomach. i blushed as i felt the warmth of his cum hit my stomach. i opened my mouth and he made his way up towards me. as i looked up at him, i obediently licked off the excess cum on the tip of his dick. "that's a good kitten."


End file.
